RWBY:Team WTCH
by strawberryqueen2002
Summary: (Attention this a RWBY role AU and not what I think the actual backstory is for team WTCH) It's the first year of Beacon Academy for eight special students and the start of an emotion adventure that will shake everybody's world's for better or worse.
1. W

Author note: I re did this chapter after realizing all the mistakes I made and to anybody who's read the chapter already the story is basically the same but written better(also get ready for the next prologue followers

W

I looked out from behind the curtain trying to count the number of people there. No big deal just a couple hundred people. I closed the curtain with a huff noticing my bowtie was slightly crooked. _Again? What is this like the tenth time today?_ I quickly fixed it remembering how to do it as fast as I could state my birthday. _As long as you look the part you'll be fine._ I remember reading that on one of the magazine's mother owned. Although I never got why girls thought that looks always mattered. Lost in thought it took me just a moment for my senses to feel something type my left shoulder and in response bolted my head to the left only to see nothing. _Dangit why do I always do that._ I sighed turning around to see the smug look of my father, a nice looking man with a jet black mullet that contrasted perfectly with his leaf green eyes.

"Oldest trick in the book." Came his warm voice booming from his throat. Compared to most businessmen in Atlas, he was a wolf in sheep's clothing never able to pull off the sophisticated man of the house roll.

"Dad I told you to not do that it's way too childish for an adult like me." Although I always used that excuse to no end the truth was that I liked seeing the smile on his face whenever he fooled me. Although I couldn't help but listen to the small thought that echoed in my brain saying I should be afraid of whatever happens. Although I try not to I can't help but think about what was on the news this whole week. The daughter of Starducks Coffee's CEO, a coffee shop who refused to serve Faunus after the recent change in protesting methods, was being held hostage by The White Fang and the feeling of fear was everywhere like a mist. Although I understood where both of them were coming from both of them may have overreacted a little. My mother and father had been so worried that they even wanted to cancel today's event but my mother still insisted the concert would lift everybody's spirits. My father could sense the uneasiness on me and gave a warm smile.

"Hey what's wrong? You look like me on my wedding day which I didn't even think was humanly possible." I tried to laugh but it was a faint one as I looked at the piano on the other side of the room. It was polished and toned the entire morning by the servant that it would be perfect for me.

"What if I mess up and make a fool of myself in front of all these important people who are spending their money," I shouted putting great emphasis on the word money. This was a charity event after all and if they aren't satisfied then they might walk out on us. Mrs. Schnee walked out on us once and loads of people followed her out after. My father had dubbed the event as a "rich people conga line." My father had to physically close his eyes to stop himself from rolling his eye at my worry and before I could continue my ramble he kneeled down so that his lanky body could meet my eyes.

"Arthur there's nothing you could possibly do tonight that would make me or anybody upset."

"But if I make a mistake-." I barked in an argument before getting interrupted for the second time.

"Then you make a mistake Watts let me tell you a secret." He leaned in slowly before blowing air in my ear. I jumped at the shock of it all before playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Aww since when did you get that good at hitting? I'm sorry okay but I just had to let my inner child come out again." My father cleared his throat trying to act all adult and father like again. "Now what was I saying? Right, Watt's a good musician doesn't just play the notes perfectly but also knows how to make their mistake go unnoticed. Do you really think I didn't make a few mistakes while I was serenading your mother?" A laugh erupted from behind and we both nearly jumped out of our skins. I turned around to see mother, a beautiful woman with emerald green eyes, coal black hair, and tanned skin, who was leaning on a speaker.

"He had more than a 'few mistakes.' Who could forget the time you spilled juice on my dress at our first meeting, then on our first date, and again at our wedding." She gave him the widest smirk I didn't even think was possible.

"Hey in all those instances you wore white that's like asking for something to spill on you." He said glaring at her white sweater. She playfully slapped him on the wrist before heavy a hard sigh.

"Don't listen to him Watts there is nothing wrong with wearing the color white and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Besides I mean look at his disaster of an outfit." She said pointing at my father's entire body.

"Why are you wearing a beige suit? Of all the colors on the spectrum, you choose beige? The shoes just make it even worse." My father lifted his hand up at her words on his shoes.

"You're the one who told me to wear these shoes more often so I did." She completely blocked out what he was saying entranced by how bad his shoes were.

"Garnet you're wearing navy blue shoes with beige! If they weren't a present from my father, I would take that outfit from you and throw it in the garbage." My father saw this as an opportunity and grabbed my mother's waist.

"We both know you would love to do just that, wouldn't you? Maybe this can make up for my terrible fashion sense." He leaned in to kiss a gesture she didn't hesitate in accepted locking her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. I almost wanted to gag at how cute they were together. They locked lips for what felt like an eternity. I rolled my eyes are this and just looked the other way. _How could two people do one thing that's apparently special be so boring?_ My mother was the first to break off the kiss unhooking her arms from around my father's neck glaring at her watch. Even though my mother had thousands of watches that one was always her favorite because I bought it for her. It may have taken a month of trying to sell lemonade and popsicles in the winter but eventually, I was able to raise enough money to buy it for her. It had a pearl white and peachy gold band with three different clocks on it. Honestly, I didn't really know what they did but they looked nice so I figured it meant something important. The thing I really liked about it is how the inside opened like a locket to reveal a mirror seeing as how she always redid her makeup I figured it would help.

"It's about time we should be going." She leaned down to fix my hair for the hundredth time today before leaning into a whisper.

"Hey I heard about your concerns and if you don't want to do it today you don't have to. I don't want to force anything on you." She grabbed my hand giving me a smile, it was a smile that made your heart skip a beat every time you would look at it. It took me a minute but nodded looking at my father.

"I think I'm better now you don't have to worry about me you should worry more on." I paused realizing I didn't think of the punchline before talking.

"We should probably worry more about the impatient guest is what he was going to say." He looked at me and I just nodded my head like an idiot. My mother tried to hold in her laughter but some leaped out of her mouth. My father leaped up from leaning down to my level like a gymnast.

"The thing about mistakes is that if you have a good wingman like your's truly they can help you through them. Without my man, you might not have been born." He paused for a moment. "We should really send him some chocolate shouldn't we?" We both laughed as mother pestered at him to hurry up without even hesitating he rapidly blurted out.

"Cya break a kid bye." Before rushing off, not even noticing his mistake in words, after her like a puppy dog running to the food bowl at dinner. I was just left there not knowing if I should laugh, roll my eyes, or daww at how adorable they were together. I just calmly shrugged going over to the piano to sit on it, I knew the performance like the back of my hand and waited for them to introduce my part. I tried to focus on the piano but my eyes couldn't help but wonder in the direction of two girls. They both had the same white dress on, pale white skin, and blue eyes, they both looked almost identical but the smaller one caught my attention most of all. In contrast to the older one, she had her hair up in a bun and the dress was more of an icy blue then just full white. She must have noticed me staring because she raised her hand to awkwardly wave at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of the situation and waved back but stopped once I heard the screeching of microphone feedback. The girl jolted back into a straight formal position before the taller one could notice she even made a move.

"Wow, it seems the rumors are true? I do silence a room with my amazing looks and charm." My father's voice boomed off the speakers as it was followed by laughter, mostly feminine. My mother's silvery voice come on next gracious and respected.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this prestigious charity event. As most of you know this event has been in my family for generations intended to bring light to a time full of hatred and distrust. To remind us of a time where our biggest problems were that we didn't have enough ice cream." That joke must have sounded better in her head because it was followed by an awkward silence.

"So without further ado let me introduce to you." Then out of nowhere the sound of three loud bangs filled the air followed by the lights cutting off. I couldn't see or hear anything until the emergency lights came on then I heard a horrible sound. I heard a terrible bloodcurdling scream come from on stage at that my feet ran faster then my brain could process walking out the curtain to see the chaos. I saw my mother, her face frozen in shock and pain, being stabbed through the chest by the tail of some deranged Faunus. _No, no this isn't happening I'm probably just dreaming. I had nightmares about how this night could go wrong but I never thought my mind could come up with something to this scale._ The Faunus gave a devious smile to my mother before speaking to the microphone his tail still in her.

"Why thank you for the kind introduction Miss but I can take it from here." As he said that he yanked his tail out of her body, causing her to fall limp on the ground, walking over to my father like he had something to proud of. All eyes were on him and he was enjoying every moment of attention taking his sweet ole time to come over. My father started to back away before leaning down petrified in his place helpless to the oncoming attack.

"Please, I'll give you anything money, land, a job. Is that what you White Fang people want?"

The freak just gave him a grin putting one hand on something in the pocket of his coat.

"No fool what we want is justice for what her family has done for years." The words left his mouth cold and dead but also with so much life and rage. The beast quickly opened the flap of his coat darting to my father. I didn't even need to see what he did but the cry of agony that overcame my father and the snicker that creep from the monster's mouth said it all. _Why is he laughing? He can't possibly find what he's done funny._ My father fell to the ground trying to get up but it hurt in every part of my body to watch him use all his might to do something he'd done a million times before easily. I thought it couldn't get any worse, that maybe everything would be alright, but I was wrong on every conceivable level. The thing saw me and fell into a long laughing fit, probably relishing how well the situation was doing for him and pulled out a knife from his other pocket pointing it at me the way a showman would putting on a show. The knife was rounded almost like a crescent, at the end you would put your hand near was a golden figure of a scorpion stinger with something dripping off the end, and as the crowning jewel of the weapon was a long black blade with an edge so sharp it looked like it could cut through steel. Seeing the blade in its full glory definitely did not help me calm down in the slightest.

"Well isn't this a grand ole evening I get a three-course meal of filthy rich handed to me on a silver platter." He turned the weapon to its side, the blade shining in the lights of the stage, before spitting the next line out licking his lips.

"Now the real question is do I want it minced or diced?" I was helpless for what was about to happen so instead of running I closed my eyes trying to think of something other than my dead parents lying right in front of me. The best memory I could think of was when we went to the fair that one time. Dad always loved the large rides while I was just like my mother, liking the small rides that weren't as popular, so she would just buy me ice cream while we waited for him. I came home that day with twenty-one different ice cream flavors and a two-day stomachache. It's funny the little things your brain picks up on when you don't think about it. When I was nine I wouldn't have remembered all those flavors but if that moment I could I would list every one of them. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me, his feet were swift but firm only the occasional step being audible, although I didn't try and run I just stood there accepting my fate. Then I heard a sound, an abrupt slashing noise, the running came to a halt. I opened my eyes to see a boy, in their early twenties, vampire skin, and snow hair, blocking the dagger with some kind of sword. Before I could examine the weapon for any longer the end of the weapon glowed an icy blue and he slashed it at the murderer's feet causing ice to appear trapping him. He growled and gave the kid a poisonous death glare before smiling at me, although he might have been staring at my protector.

"This isn't over kid if you think this will stop us we'll hunt you until you and every businessman until they have paid for their sins." He cackled mid-sentence before finishing.

"You won't." The kid looked at me with a voice cold and commanding, I could tell he was used to using that voice, keeping his eye on the Faunus.

"Get out of here there are probably more of them and they won't be happy I interfered." I looked at my parent's bodies wanted to at least go over to them but as if the kid could read my mind he responded in a tone that made him sound somewhat like a tiger.

"If you don't want to end like them run or their sacrifice is worthless." I didn't hesitate that time by the time my mind had told me to run my legs were already five steps ahead running to the blood red glow of the "EXIT" sign. When I opened the door there were guards waiting to charge in and by instinct, I feel into one of their arms weeping and yelling.

"It's just a dream, it's not real, it can't be real!"

AN: I know two in one chapter? I just wanted to thank you for reading and it would be great if you left a review so I can better improve


	2. T

Au: Yeah we're on chapter number two and I have beaten my procrastination. I wanted to thank all the people who read last chapter and decided to continue on with this story and my followers and without further ado prologue number two.

T

 _Swoosh!_ The sound's direction was incomprehensible at first but my ears quickly picked up it came from behind. Knowing how often he plays with fate I closed my eyes in fear as the object rushed past. I opened them to find a knife smack dab in the middle of the red dot.

"Haha Copper you better get the measurer I think I just won myself a new record." I heard a triumphant cry from the direction of the throw. I quickly wiped my head around subconsciously plotting my eyes on the speaker's wine-purple eyes. He had his arms crossed facing me down with a look of friendly rivalry.

"Come on Tyr let's see you try and beat that." He followed the taunt with a scuff lifting an eyebrow at his fan club, who erupted into an echo of screams. "Like you ever could." I wanted to laugh at his over the top nature but couldn't let those large words leave his tongue without a punishment. Before I could respond with a perfectly placed come back Copper came back, dragging his scaly tail behind him, with the measurer saying the numbers out loud as he counted.

"Ding ding ding he hasn't just broken his record but he's broken every record here." I didn't even need to look at his face to know what he had done all I had to hear was the sound of squeals to know he had flipped his dirt brown hair back or something else that was hot to the ladies. I put my hand out like one of those no-good butlers serving fancy food and howled out.

"Copper get me my good knife somebody has to put this guy in his place." I put great emphasis on the words "good knife" clenching my fist. "Copper smiled and went off to my tent, which was pitched right next to the Knife Throwing Pit, and brought out a knife. The knife was made out of steel and built with a semi-aerodynamic design that, unlike most knives, it didn't have a crescent curve in the middle. The handle was wrapped with a bunch of small ropes that I put on depending on my age, I was at thirteen by now, and the end had a hole in it so I could swing it with my finger. I stepped up to get behind the red line in the ground flipping the knife and catching the knife a few times to get a feel for it again.

"Really you're using the pie cutting knife? Was the cake one too hard for you?" His raspy-voiced called out before laughing followed by the echo of his fans. I twisted my blade backward staring at it with a clinch. _Pfft, it doesn't look like a pie cutter his wrong completely wrong in fact._ Majority of my mind thought although I had to admit, it might've been because I was still hungry, it did kind of look like a pie cutter. I shrugged it off, both mentally and literally, looking around suddenly realizing that more people were starting to gather at the news of the record being broken. Copper stepped into the center between me and my challenger.

"Alright since we have more of an audience maybe we should raise the stakes a little." He took off his newsboy hat and took out a single gold coin.

"I bet one coin on Tyrian anybody else who does put it in this hat." He then passed the hat around, and to nobody's surprise, everybody thought I would lose and gave little to no money at all. Once the hat came back it was hardly even filled to the brim.

"And if you think our leading champion will win put it in this pot" He pulled out a pot from behind him, it was mostly used for cooking large meals, and quickly flashed out of the way before the masses crushed him. At this announcement almost everybody, even some who gave money to me, and dropped in numbers ranging from ten to fifty. Copper then pushed them away as if they were a murder of crows. With this, the crowd was now riled up each no longer seeing this as a friendly competition but a gamble.

"Kick his butt."

"Don't let the twenty go to waste."

"Give up there's no hope."

With that last remark, people glared at the speaker and he squeezed into the size of a mouse and scurried off. I wanted to gulp but held it in knowing they would hear it as well. _If that's how they treated a speaker how would they treat the loser? Okay, no pressure just do what you were told_. I looked down at the blade gripping it like it was my life source. I let the weight fall onto my right leg, because even though I could use both it was more comfortable on that side, before moving my left leg in front of my body. Everybody knew what I was setting up to do and held in any sound they were making. I lifted my elbow up, with my right hand, and put it next to my head keeping it a good distance away from it but still close enough so the throw would be accurate. I still remember the time I cut myself on the side of my head and scratches a big piece of my chocolate hair. _What's with me today and food analogies? I just had lunch I can't be that hungry!_ I noticed my arm was in a position that would cause the throw to lower than I expected and moved my arm higher so that it straightened with my ear.

"Just throw it already." Some impatient bystander yelped from the pack. I huffed to myself and quietly thought some not so nice things about the person. I closed my eyes thinking of the first time I was taught to throw, with my dad. He was the perfect instructor patient, clear with instructions, and encouraging. I clenched the handle hard fueled by the thought of him and remember how he said that helped him. I quickly shifted the weights of my legs while at the same time moving my elbow so that my arm was right in front of me like a slightly bent branch. Then I just let the knife flow out from my hand like water down a stream. If I had the time to hold my breath I would've although the knife quickly hit the target in about three breath takes. It hit the board with a loud boom, it was followed by an eruption of cheers, Copper ran up to the board, measure on hand this time, and started to get the number. I could feel the touch of a hard grip on my shoulder, the one I didn't just throw with.

"I have to admit that was one good throw." I smiled at him before responding arrogantly.

"You bet it was." Copper had raised his hand into the air and nobody moved.

"Well, folks look like we have a tie." At that moment, the attitude of the crowd changed in a snap.

"And when there's a tie then the challengers get all the cash because there was no winner." He used his best face to hide his pleasure but some of it seeped into his words. _Copper if you ruin this for us I swear that board isn't the only thing getting a knife in it._ I started to get goosebumps at the fact I even thought of such a thing. _What am I saying? It's not like I hate him that much he's just an old man._ With that thought, the goosebumps had disappeared and I sighed looking around to make sure nobody saw anything. When I looked at the crowd all the adults huffed and went back to their tents yelling while the kids just went back to playing their games. Copper came over and gave me the money I won, which was no more than some poor soul's spare cash aside from one fifty, I lifted my eyebrow at it and grabbed it checking it in the sun for its legitimacy.

"Who left this? I didn't see anybody, do it?" Copper lifted his tail after giving the prize to my competitor. They both exchanged narrowed eye contact for a moment before Copper started to speak his tone changing from that of a sports announcer to that of a businessman's.

"Meet in the usual place?" He extended his hand before my opponent grabbed it.

"The usual place." He exchanged a glance at me, which prompted me to nod at him, before leaving. Copper padded back over to me staring at the fifty gripped in my hand.

"Oh yes that she gave it to me after the crowd." He said the pronoun with flirtatious emphasis so I would know exactly who he had meant. My heart fluttered at the thought of that knowing that she gave me that much after saving up for herself.

"Really, where is she? She left real early this morning and she didn't even eat breakfast. I swear that girl is crazy" I said trailing behind Copper as he started to take down the equipment.

"How should I know? Once she gave it to me she said she couldn't stay and watch because she had to go outside the walls. You know better than anybody else she doesn't like giving information about missions." He said yanking my knife out and handing it to me. As the knife landed on my hand I sighed before turning around.

"At the usual place." I spouted out heading off towards the setup meeting spot. _Ugh! Why does she take every job so seriously? Why can't we just be a normal couple and go out on dates or something that happens in young adult novels?_ I shook my head and let my eyes wander to the tents around me glaring at my tent. We were set up near the family district, even though it was just the two of us, so there were lots of kids pitched next doors. I hated every single one of them. They were either too loud, or got in our way, or asked stupid questions that waste even more time. Yet I can't really complain without being a hypocrite because I was just like that as a kid. _Man, how did my mom deal with that?_ I stopped in the middle of my walk feeling my stomach clench up frantically turning my head both ways as if people could actually hear what I just thought. After what she did to even talk or think about her in public without my stomach clenching. As if the universe wanted to give me an icebreaker thought to distract myself one of those annoying kids rushed into me and fell. I didn't look at or help the kid and he didn't look at me I just walked past him not helping him and the kid didn't care if I didn't cause that's all he's ever known. The rest of the walk was uneventful normal everyday things male adults discussing the newest sin a businessman had committed, the kids training amongst themselves (although I had to step in to fix the idiotic way one was holding his knife), and the mothers hanging out their clothes at the time the sun was highest. As I grew closer to the spot I stopped having such a relaxed position and shifted to one that was ready to pull out a knife and hold it against somebody's throat. The spot we choose to meet at was the spot everybody went to do bad things, in between the homes of the merchants in the area, it was the perfect place to do the things you want to hide from the world because everybody knew merchants had weird things behind their tents, to begin with. I laughed to myself remembering the time a merchant sold animal skin on Fool's April, nobody even asked where he got it and that was probably for the best. I stepped right in front of the small flap of cloth that served as a door to the place and lifted it up seeing the usual assortment of people. Lurid, a cat, had a Semblance that allowed him to make duplicates of anything so of course he used it on money, Olive, a lion, was a hired bodyguard who keeps things back here a little bit in check, "Primrose" was a woman, nobody knew what she was, who always wore a mask and could steal anything for you all people knew about her was her name which we all knew was fake. That was it those were the only people who my native self talked to when I first started coming here thinking everybody here were friends. _Boy was I wrong._ Even though we were all doing things we knew were wrong nobody was having afternoon teas together after this. I had been so lost in thought I had nearly missed Copper's tent and walked back so that I was facing the back flaps. I took out my knife and stuck it through the holes of the flaps waiting for him to grab it. Staring at the tent made me realized how tall I had gotten last year I could hardly reach the ceiling on the tips of the toe but now I probably could. I was about to try it from the outside but my hand was quickly yanked into the tent surprisingly which had lead to me landing on my knees. Copper saw this and gave an elderly sigh extending his lizard tail over.

"Oh get up boy this old tail isn't that strong." _'That strong.' Is he kidding? That was like as strong as a bike._ At least I guessed it was that strong since I never actually owned a bike. She meant on getting me one but-. I mentally slapped myself again. _What is with me today and thinking about her? Stop it what if he heard what it was saying._ Copper must've noticed how I was staring off into the distance because for once he took his eyes off counting the money.

"Where's the other one? Shouldn't he be here by now he left first I guess I'll have to take a late fee." At this, I got up and clenched his arm with the same strength I did the knife.

"Wait please just wait a little longer? It's been harder for him to be alone since those girls started to follow him." He flicked his tail on my arm causing me to flinch and let go heading back to the original position I had, standing slightly straight with my arms crossed.

"You need to remember your place boy I'm the payer and you're my employee got it? The only reason I'm doing this is the fact you two get results." I blew out a puff of air at the way he took all the credit again. Without us he would still be living in some ditch outside camp even if he doesn't want to admit it he owes us and besides, we're the ones doing all the scamming not him. I felt that same stomach clench for the third time today. I always told myself this was for a good cause or that we were stealing from drunk gambling fathers who were wasting their money but as these jobs for Copper got more extreme it became harder to not see them as what they were scams. People today genuinely bet on my partner because they thought they would get a lot of money to spend, and yes maybe some spent it on alcohol but most spent it on their family or bettering their lives and we just took it from them. I wanted to sigh but knew Copper would hear it and ask what was bothering like he always did and even if I said "nothing" he would pester on and on until I spilled. I had learned the first time and didn't need the lesson taught twice. In the silence, not complete silence it was sometimes lifted at the sound of coins clattering, I started to hear the sprinting footsteps of somebody who was running late and knew it. Copper and I exchanged a glance and both nodded as the footsteps stopped right at the tent. I opened the flap and the figured rushed in panting and bent over.

"Copper I am so sorry for being late I can explain." Copper his tail up to his mouth and responded finally started to put our shares in bags.

"Don't worry Tyrian over here told me about your fan club if this becomes a problem." He spoke up moving Copper's tail from his mouth.

"Which it won't just keeping a public image." Copper paused the flow of money into my bag and glared at him for the distribution. He gave a half smiled and just moved Copper's tail up to his mouth and smartly shut up.

"If it does then this will become a problem and you know how I deal with problems." At this, he had grabbed some coins from both our bags and put them into his own share. As if we were mirrors we bit our bottom lip and nodded. Copper rolled his eyes and brought his tail over to his side to help him with the sorting.

Once he had turned around the late arrival puffed out a sigh of relief before walking over to me and trying to ruffle my hair, which was hard to do in its ponytail style.

"I got to say Tyr that was a good show out there made it seem like we absolutely hated each other." I laughed relieved to have to put off that pathetic excuse for an act.

"I please you were doing all the work everybody loved you." I put one hand on my check in a feminine manner.

"Oh, Goldwin you're so handsome, and wise, and kind, and handsome, and just wonderful in every single way! Oh, did I tell you how handsome you are for the hundredth time today yet? I don't think I did." At this, we both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Man, I didn't even think your voice could get that high weirdo." He said playfully hitting my elbow.

"Insult me all you want but remember I have one thing above you. I'm the actual good knife thrower in this tent, not you." Before Goldy could even protest Cooper had already been shaking his head up and down in agreement.

"He even beat your record today by two meters but to preserve the job I had to bend the measurement a little." I raised my head up.

"A little really? That's quite a lot" Copper tried to hide his eye roll but he always had the unconscious habit of turning his entire head with the eye roll. It was then I noticed that he was done sorting and before I could speak up he slowly turned around to face us with the bags.

"Here you go with this you two have a hundred bucks, and yes Tyrian before you asked I left in the fifty she gave you I'm not _that_ heartless." Goldy had a grin the size of the sun on his face and took the bag. "This is great and now that Adam is moving us next to the assassin's district we don't have to pay rent for the land now we buy whatever we need to." He raised his hand for a high five and I sighed knowing I couldn't leave him hanging no matter how much I wanted to see his disappointed face.

"Well remember you two you guys can't stop working for me until you get a worthy replacement, which will be hard with your skills." Copper blurted out naturally ruining the mode.

"Copper not now okay we're kind of having a moment. You know what that is right? It's when people actually express emotion for once." Copper exhaled and inhaled before starting the beginning of an old person rant about or they were once young like us and know what it's like. I sighed smiling at how I treated this as something normal how any of this seemed normal to me at all.

" _ **Sir, did you hear me? Sir?"**_

I opened my eyes and it took me a moment to remember where I was. I felt the ground moving at lightning speed under my feet and the feeling of the stiff cushion spiked my back like needles. _Oh, right I'm back on the train._ I looked in the direction of the noise that had woken me up. It had come from one of the hostesses who I honestly couldn't differentiate from the other because of how boring she looked.

"Ahh oh yes sorry how long have you been waiting?" I asked trying to sound somewhat genuine.

"Oh, not long at I just found this on the ground and realized it was yours didn't want to miss you since I'm just so forgetful." _Then why are a hostess if you're so dang forgetful?_ Is what I wanted to say but I was still so drowsy I didn't have the energy to be sarcastic to anyone. I grabbed the paper that was in her and hand and was about to rip it before reading the heading.

Beacon Academy Acceptance Letter

"Oh, thank you, Miss…" It was then I noticed the giant diamond ring she had on her finger practically screaming 'I had money.'

"Uh, Mrs. thanks didn't want to forget this." My back started to burn at the awkwardness and knew the situation was heading downhill fast, and from the look on her face, she could as well. She looked over to another chair and pretended somebody called her over and started to leave before saying.

"By the way congratulations on your acceptance." I honestly didn't want to draw more attention to myself by giving a response so I just gave her a thumbs up, which actually caused more attention than if I just talked. I just sighed looking out the window noticing one of the clouds looked a lot like Copper. _Why does the sky have to torture me with my chooses now as well?_

AU: Now that you've read it fully it would be great if you left a review so I can better improve my writing and next chapter don't worry the C prologue will be done soon.


End file.
